RvB: Tieing Loose Ends
by Nightylilly
Summary: RvB This is a story I made And am stil posting new parts to to explain the RvB:Reconstruction confusion. Takes place During episode 100, and RvB: Reconstructon Trailer. Also after OoM, and RO. CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1: The Crash

_**Author's Note: I don't own Red vs. Blue, I'm not associated with Rooster Teeth, ect. **_

_**This is After RvB: BGC, RO, OoM, and explains the RvB: Reconstruction Trailer. If you haven't watched them, I suggest you do!! Also, I made this so Tex is still alive, so it won't be as confuzing. **_

_**This may not be what actually happens, so don't yell for that. **_

"Three!" Andy said exitedly. Omega grabbed the talking bomb in his hand. Tex lay back and let the AI take controll of her body. She was, however, nervous that the plan wouldn't work.

"Goodbye..." She whispered, only wishing Church would understand.

"Can you see where they're going?" Church's voice came clear through the radio.

"Two!" The bomb counted.

"Go!" Omega cried. He dropped Andy in panic.

"_**One**_!" He paused. One of the aliens put us to Lightspeed. Andy rolled to the back of the ship. All was silent.

"Tex?" Church asked. All seemed to freeze. Then a great orange cloud swallowed the ship. Omega tucked his head down and ducked. The explosion burned his armor right through to the skin. Even though Omega was controling her body, It still hurt like hell. Tex was afraid she would be badly injured... even if she survived. There was a crash that overtook the now yellow flames, and Tex somehow had full control of her body. She ran sightless to cold air, ad fell hard. She pulled herself as far away from the ship as she could, Even with her injuries. She kept her eyes closed tight, and tried to breath as little as possible: So the smoke wouldn't fill her lungs. She opened her eyes, and everything still had it's faint yellow tint. That meant her helmet seemed to be okay. She looked down, and her armor was melted and torn.

"Omega?" tex asked the flaming ship. No answer. There were three bodies that seemed to be burned to a crisp: The aliens. Where was Jr.? He was the key to winning the war!

"No..." Tex whispered as she passed out.

Tex opened her eyes. She tried to take in everything at once. She was in a base. Blue by the looks of it. There were two men in regulation blue armor talking in front of her. She looked at her hand, and her armor seemed to be damaged, but still on.

"He's awake!" One yelled, the sudden noise sensitive to Tex's ears.

"The survivor?" Another ran into the room. Why were they all in regulation blue armor? Were they Zealots? One walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Who are you, and where did you come from?" He asked.

"I'm..." She paused. Was it okay to tell them who and what she was? "I'm Freelancer Tex. I've just traveled from... Blood Gulch." The man seemed to be satisfied.

"Do you have a Sarge? Are there any survivors from the crash?" Tex asked nervously.

"Briggs!" The man yelled. A new guy with white armor came in.

"Yes?" He asked, taking a look at me.

"There... Are no survivors..." The blue guy said. Great. Just great. Tex tried to stand up, but her leg tried to prevent her. Pain shot through it, but she limped to the sarge. He gave her a look with more authority than nessicary. She took his gun and pointed it to his head. There were sounds of loading guns around her, but she didn't care.

"Where is he." She breathed.

"Where's who?" The Sarge remained calm.

"O' Malley!" I jabbed it to his head.

"O' Malley isn't here. We've never had an O' Malley." He told her.

"Then you're of no use to me." Tex said, activating her camo.

"Where did he go?" A man asked. Tex smiled and pulled the trigger. She made her way to another man, who was freaking out. She put a bullet in his head, and went to another. He was spinning in circles, trying to find her. She shot him from behind. Only one was left. He dropped his gun and dropped to the ground.

"Don't kill me!" He begged, turning his head left to right. Tex deactivated her camo, and he focused on her.

"I'll do anything!" He cried.

"Then shut up." Tex put her gun to his head and took the shot. She turned on her radio.

"Watch out." She whispered. She turned it off. Tex looked at her armor and she needed a new set. She put on the Sarge's armor and turned to the Pelican. Was there anything left she could use to stop the war?


	2. Chapter 2: The Welcome Comitee

_**Author's note: **__Yay! Another chapter! With nothing to do on a bright, sunny saturday, why not post more? Oh, I'm in a great mood, because mom's ordering pizza. Yummy. _

_**Setting: **__17-B "Vahalla"_

_**Point of veiw: **__Tex Alison, Church. _

_**WARNING! : **__Slash, AI madness, confusion, camo, trying to survive, The META. _

_**Yes, I have nothing to do with the production of RvB etc. etc. ... And you can't blame me if my facts arn't that straight! I do take suggestions though... As well as a middle schooler can... **___

**Chapter 2**

**The welcome comitee **

Tex put the Camo chip in her new armor. She left the camp, not waiting around for when someone found the bodies. The ship was in the same spot as before. It was black from the explosion. Other than that, it looked okay. Then she went to the other side.

The side facing the wall of the valley was completly melted off. Tex let out a sigh. This would be harder than she thought. She steped onto the ship, not caring when it felt it were going to collapse under her feet. The aliens were deffinately dead. They were supposed to help her. She looked at a smalled body, and it was burned to a crisp. There was little left of the ship. Just when Tex was about to give up hope, the sun's ray caught something, slightly blinding her. She went towards the light, and it was Wyoming's helmet. How it had survived the crash, she didn't know. She unhooked it from the computer and looked at it, checking to see if she could still use it. Just as she had expected, it was too damaged.

"Shit." She cursed out loud. It was time to check the red base. She ran out, turning on the camo.

The red base looked just like the blue one, but red. They really went out of the box with that one. She went to a door, but they seemed to be blocked. They were blocked by simple crates, weapons, everything.

"I guess O' Malley got my warning." Tex let out a laugh. She searched for anything loose, But it was packed _tight. _She went to check the other door. She tried to pull something out, silently pleading Omega would just jump back to her. She really needed him to help her with a plan. There was a loose crate. She put down her gun, and started to pust it in. She threw her gun inside, and went in.

It was too quiet for Tex's liking. She pushed the crate back into place, suprised that the reds hadn't come to investigate the noise yet. Tex turned on her radio, hoping someone would be talking. Mostly hoping she'd find Omega. To her suprise, no voices came.

"That's odd..." She said, deactivating her camo. She looked around inside the base. A red came into veiw, but he wasn't standing with a gun pointed at her. He had his helmet off. He was on the ground, and he looked injured.

'Great, another threat.' Tex thought, kneeling next to the soldier.

"It... It killed them all." he mumbled, "Thought I was dead... Came... Looking for freelancer."

"Who's looking for a freelancer?" She yelled.

"Quiet... Still here. We tried to keep... Out. Left... Message." blood trickled from the side of his mouth. He looked past her, his breathing slowing. She turned around to see a message scratched on the wall. Tex walked closer, trying to read it.

"We... Are META." She said out loud.

"It..." The soldier spit out blood, "It kept talking differently. It was like different people. We... tried to kill it, but our s-soldiers' bullets didn't touch it. Like... A shield." Tex walked back to the red armored guy.

"What did it look like?" She asked. Was it a surviving alien?

"It... Had armor like ours. It was purple. It... Kept asking for-" He coughed. He looked pretty bad. At least he was cooperating.

"Who did he ask for?" Tex demanded.

"O-Omega" He seemed to stare past her.

"Omega?" She asked him... But he was dead. She looked back at the message. 'We are META'. She ran back to the exits, but they were still blocked. She found the loose crate and pushed it out, not bothering to put it back. She ran to the crashed pelican. There wasn't anywhere else to go. She sat in the corner, scanning the place again to find any food she could live off of. Then she heard a beeping noise that turned to an understandable phrase that helped her so much.

"Knock Knock..."

There was a knock at the door.

"Church?" Tucker's voice filled his head. He covered his head with his pillow, wet with tears.

"You've been in there for two weeks now! Tex is gone. What do you see in her anyways? She's a bitch!" He called. It was true. The only reason he would leave his room, was to raid the fridge, get more whiskey, and use the bathroom. That was while the others were asleep, too. Then the last part of the speach hit him. 'She's a bitch.' That pissed him off. Tucker had no right to call his girlfriend a bitch. He stormed to the door, only making his hangover worse.

'I'll drink some more to cover it up.' He thought, throwing the door open. Tucker's face was that of complete shock at Church's state. He was in his jeans, with no shirt on. His eyes were swolen, and red. He stunk of whiskey. His short black hair clearly hadn't been seen in a mirror, and his stubble was much more noticable than usual.

"Don't. you. Dare. call. my. girlfriend. a. bitch." He growled, before slamming the door in Tucker's face.

"She's not your girlfriend!" Tucker yelled at him before storming to Doc, Sister, and Caboose.

"He's no better." He reported.

Church buried his head in his pillow again. He let the tears come. Sure, she wasn't his girlfriend, but he had gotten so close to him before the ship... He cried harder. He never cried. When Tex first cheated on him, he didn't cry. When his dad left him, he didn't cry... But now that she might have been dead... He let out a whine. This was the loudest fit he'd had sense. The door to his room opened. There was no knock, but he was too upset to yell. He didn't stop crying either. Two people sat on his bed, and the others on the floor. A hand caressed his back, and he glanced up for a second. It was Tucker. He thought about shaking his friend's hand off, but it was comforting. They sat in silence, and Church smiled through his tears. Even though he hated them all, they were there for him.


	3. Chapter 3: Without You

_**Author's note: **__Ooohh... I'm listening to 'Rent'. Good songs! A certain song has inspired me for Church to write this chapter. It's called 'Without You', sung by Mimi and Roger. Enjoy!_

_**Setting: **__17-B "Vahalla"_

_**Point of veiw: **__Tex, Church. _

_**WARNING! : **__ knock-knock jokes, META, Caboose's edible pancakes, old granola bars, _

_**Yes, I have nothing to do with the production of RvB etc. etc. ... And you can't blame me if my facts arn't that straight! I do take suggestions though... As well as a Freshman can... **_

"Gary!" Tex jumped.

"Knock, Knock." He repeated, monotone. She sighed. ary would always be the same, "Who's there?"

"Banana." He answered.

"I've heard it." Just like all the others he told everyone, "Do you have any knowlage of 'the META'?"

"No, Wyoming was not involved in something like that as far as I know." He replied.

"Do you know where Omega is? Or Sheila?" Tex asked further.

"Sheila disapeared, and Omega took off." He told her.

"Great... Any way out of this dump?" Tex sighed.

"Yes, but I don't suggest leaving yet. My censors indicate someone is still outside of the canyon. It may be this, 'META' you speak of." Gary informed. Tex looked around the ship once more, as Gamma talked on about 'Knock, Knock jokes'. She found more ammo, and more burned stuff. She loaded the gun, and headed for the empty Blue base to see what they had for food.

xXx

"You feeling better today?" Doc asked as Church finally came out of his room. All he could do as nod. It wasn't that he'd finnaly gotten over her enough to move on, it was that he had to leave. He had to try to go find her. Sister shoved a plate of pancakes to him.

"Caboose made them." She smiled at the blue Spartan. He smiled back. Church dug right in, finishing them without a word. He put on his helmet and grabbed his gun.

"Where are you going?" Caboose asked him. Church just kept walking. The others got their helmets and followed.

"Church, wait up!" Doc yelled. Tucker stopped moving, "No... Church!" He realized what Church was doing. He ran to try and stop him, but Church was too fast. He ran to the caves, where he knew he could loose his team, and find a ship. He ran through the endless maze, keeping only Tucker and Sister on his trail. He ran faster, and a ship came into veiw. He looked up, and sure enough, there was an opening in the roof. He jumped on the ship and locked the doors, keeping his team out.

"Stop it Church, she's gone." Tucker reminded him. A tear slid down Church's cheek. He wouldm't tell himself Tex was dead. He knew how to fly a ship from his early training days. He brought it off the ground.

"Church! Stop!" Sister yelled. He kept his eyes on the exit. He was out in a flash. Now, only to things crossed his mind.

Where was Tex, and why was the ship so convieniently placed?

xXx

Tex unwrapped another granola bar. That was the only thing she could find at blue base: granola bars. She took a bite and looked to the red base. She would try to establish a connection with someone from there later.

But who would she establish it with? The reds thought she was a blue, so they'd never come get her. Caboose? No, why even consider that? Tucker? No way. He'd be all over her. Sister? No, she's just as dumb as Caboose. That only left one person. The only person with half a brain. The one who she... Tex couldn't find a word to describe her feelings for him. She was attracted to him, yet she despised every part of his being. Oh, it would have to be him she talked to, alright... But she kew she wasn't gonna like it one bit.


End file.
